


They're Gone

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [19]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, Early in Canon, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Sleepovers, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 19: “Please don’t let me be alone.”54: “They’re gone.”





	They're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

After dinner, Patrick drives David back to the motel. David notices that the family car isn’t in the driveway so he says, “Do you want to come in for a bit?”

“Are you sure?” Patrick asks him. They don’t usually spend time together at the motel since there is always at least one other member of the Rose family around to walk in on them and that is something Patrick thoroughly wants to avoid. They’ve been dating a few weeks and they barely have any privacy, it’s getting really hard (no pun intended) to keep their hands off of each other at work or in the car, places neither really want to do anything but seemingly the only places they can what with David sharing a room with his sister and adjoined to his parents and Patrick living at Ray’s.

“Mhm,” David says simply before climbing out of the car. Patrick follows him into his room where David locks the door. The room is empty, a good sign. David goes to the door adjoining his room to his parents and looks inside. He comes back to his room and says, “They’re gone,” with a small smirk on his lips. He closes the door and makes his way to Patrick.

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and Patrick’s arms instinctively go around David’s waist pulling him flush against him. David moans into the kiss letting Patrick’s tongue make his way into his mouth, teasing and tasting him.

“God, I’ve missed this,” Patrick says against his lips.

David hums in agreement as he backs Patrick up towards his bed and then pushing him down onto it making Patrick smirk up at him. David climbs on top of him on the too small bed and slots his leg between both of Patrick’s as he moves in to kiss him hard on the lips. Patrick moans at the contact feeling David’s hardness press against his. He grabs onto David’s ass through his pants pulling him harder into him.

David kisses down Patrick’s jaw to his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as much as he can from the position he is in. Patrick’s hands roam up under David’s sweater and he drags his short nails back down his back making him nip at Patrick’s neck where he’s marking him up under his collarbone.

They hear a door open and then the distinct voice of Moira Rose saying, “For such basic people, Roland and Jocelyn throw a fun party.”

David groans into Patrick’s neck making him chuckle, running his hands soothingly up and down David’s back.

“David, are you home?” Moira asks as she opens the door and sees them. “Oh, hello Patrick.”

David gets off of Patrick and they both sit up on the bed. Patrick says, “Hi, Mrs. Rose, fun evening?”

“Yes, thank you, dear,” Moira says with a soft smile. She flips her hand and says, “Don’t stop on account of us,” before heading back into her room, closing the adjoining door behind her.

“I’m sorry,” David says defeated, looking at him.

Patrick smiles at him sweetly and kisses him on the lips softly. “It’s okay,” He says looking into his eyes.

“But it isn’t okay… it’s been weeks since we’ve had any real alone time,” David says annoyed. Patrick can’t help but smile at him. David asks, “What?”

“You’re very cute when you’re sexually frustrated,” Patrick teases him.

David twists his mouth to the side trying to stop the smile that threatens to consume his face. Patrick kisses him softly on the lips. David takes his face into his hands and deepens the kiss. Patrick moans lowly into it as David flicks his tongue into Patrick’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip lightly.

Patrick pulls back just slightly, their lips still touching, and he breathes out, “David…”

“I know…” David trails off. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist pulling him into a sweet embrace, David wrapping his arms around his neck. He says into the crook of his neck, “Can you stay the night? Please don’t let me be alone.”

Patrick smiles and squeezes David a bit tighter. He kisses him on the cheek and says, “I’ll stay, I’ve missed sleeping next to you.” 

Patrick can feel David smile against his neck before he kisses him softly there. He says softly, “Me too.” After a few moments holding each other, David pulls back from the embrace and gets up to grab them some clothes to sleep in.

That night when they are pressed together tightly in David’s twin bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms, they feel content – happy. They’ve missed this intimacy as much as the physical stuff; being able to hold each other close and leave kisses all over each other’s skin. David and Patrick sleep better that night crammed into David’s tiny bed than they have in weeks sleeping alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
